Eye shield X
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: Get ready for some high speed thrills, skills and hilarity with Sonic, Sena and the crew.


I'm making an Eye shield 21 and Sonic X Crossover. So tell me what you think. I don't own any of this.

Chapter 1: First run

* * *

"All right students stay together." said a teacher to a group of high school students.

One of them really stood out with his hair that somewhat looked like a spikey L. This was Sena Kobayawa and he was shorter than the other students mostly because his uniform was baggy and it looked like he could fit two of himself.

"Okay students welcome to 'Station city' a bustling city and home to the legendary S-team." The teacher said to her students. The students were amazed by the mass number of people, the huge skyscrapers, and the vast mix of lights.

_Mobius_

Meanwhile a mad man was cackling "Finally I have gained the seventh chaos emerald." He said while holding a red emerald in his hand. This man was a strange looking man with his orange bushy mustache, bald head, large nose, clothes that made him look like he belonged to a circus, and his body looked like a huge egg. The egg-shaped man placed the red gem in a socket along with six other emeralds of different colors, blue, yellow, silver, purple, light blue and green. "Now I shall finally have the power of chaos control."

_Outside the fortress_

There were six robots with gun arms and were like 20 ft. tall. **ZOOM! ** A streak of blue tore right through six robots, just then mini-turrets came up from the ground and started shooting at the streak, but it dodged the shots, used the turrets as jumping points and went over the wall. After the streak made it over the wall, it slowed down on a panel that looked just like the face of the man from before. **FLASH! **Lights were activated showing the form of the creature as a blue hedgehog? It was blue hedgehog with spikes, sneakers and white gloves. The hedgehog looked around to see 40 foot tall robots all around him and then, just when he was about to attack, he was launched up into the air by the platform he was standing on.

Meanwhile on a small hill, a red echidna with white gloves and red sneakers. 'I need to get the emeralds back.' Someone who wants' those gems too. Back to the egg-shaped man.

"Hahahahaha. Now it's time for chaos!" **CRASH! **The hedgehog smashed through the wall.

"Well isn't it Dr. Egghead."

"Sonic the hedgehog!" Dr. Eggman said with hatred. "

I'm taking the emeralds back. Eggman."

"He, he, he sorry to rain on your parade hedgehog." Eggman said then he pressed a button and a hatch opened up and showed a rabbit in an orange dress, she also had a creature that had a tear drop shaped head.

"Sonic please help us."

"Choa, choa." They said with fear in their voices.

"Cream, Cheese, let them go Eggman." Sonic ordered to the mad man.

_Above the fortress_

"Come on, we have to help Sonic." Said a pink hedgehog in a pink dress, white gloves, red boots and a pink headband with a feather in it.

"Stop it Amy I'm trying to steer." Said a yellow fox with white gloves, red sneakers and he has two tail.

"We have find Sonic now!" Amy yelled into the fox's ears.

_Inside the fortress_

Sonic and Eggman were fighting Sonic using his speed and Eggman using his machines. "It's time end this Sonic." Eggman said as he slammed his hand on the big red button. Than sphere of energy formed in the center of the room, but the sphere exploded consuming everything in a 10 mile radius.

_Station square_

A flash of light went off in the middle of a busy intersection. After the light disappeared, Sonic was lying there on his back, then he started to wake up and looked around his surroundings to see cars, buildings and people. "What's going on here?" Sonic said to himself.

On the streets Sena couldn't believe what he was seeing "Hey would you look at that a blue hedgehog." Sena snapped out of his trance to see two police men, one being blond and skinny. the other had brown hair and was chunky. "Come here little fella." The blond officer said to Sonic while acting like he was a dumb animal. But Sonic wouldn't budge. "Think you're so tough huh? Okay men surround him!" Sonic looked to see five officers around him, then the officers jumped on him.

"All right I got his arm. I got his leg. Okay on the count of three we pull one… two… three!" the officers pulled and the spun around in a circle to find out that they grabbed each other and that Sonic was on one of the police cars.

Sena was amazed to see Sonic move from in between the police to getting on one of their cars. Wait, he saw all of that? Sena took his bag and moved to an alley and changed clothes, now he was wearing a white shirt, with green sleeves and a blue stripe on the chest, blue jeans and black sneakers with white circles on the sides and red laces. He ran back to the intersection to see that Sonic and the police men were gone.

"Um excuse me did you see where that hedgehog went to?" Sena asked.

"Oh they went that way." The man said as he pointed to the left.

"Thank you." Sena said before he ran at high speed to Sonic, surprising the man.

_Two minutes ago_

Sonic shrugged as he saw the police men were trying to lose their grip on each other. Then a net was put over him "Ha, I got you now." The blond police man said triumphantly, but Sonic ran with the net and the police man, who was getting dragged like a rag doll, while the other police men got in their cars.

"Calling headquarters we're requesting the S-team please respond."

"Request for S-team granted." Just then four nitro speed race cars came up from secret hatches to the road.

"This is Sam Speed, here tell what the situation is?" Sam asked he was wearing a red and white racing suit with a helmet.

"Sam we've got the highway sealed, so the criminal can't go around, through, or under." The police chief informed Sam.

"Man can you guys believe what they said!"

"Yeah, they said the criminals a blue hedgehog, they obviously mistook it for some hood ornament." Looked like those two cops are enjoying themselves, that is until Sonic zoomed past them.

"Uh I think we might've drank too much coffee."

Then Sena was running also, until he was a streak as well. "Come in S-team, come in S-team there is a second perpetrator coming your way."

"Let's see them get through that barricade." The police chief said with great pride. But Sonic jumped over the barricade.

"What's the situation? Report!" Sam ordered.

"Well, uh, he didn't go through us or around us."

"WELL, WHICH IS IT!"

"He uh went over us?"

"WHAT!?" Then Sena did the same, confusing the police even more.

"S-team we've got another perpetrator!"

"ANOTHER ONE WHAT DID THIS ONE LOOK LIKE!?" The chief just stopped there. "WELL ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR NOT!" Sam yelled into the radio.

"Well it looked like a high school student." The chief said, sheepishly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! GET HIS PARENTS ON THE PHONE NOW!" Sam ordered the chief.

"We'd like to but he jumped the wall as well."

"I can't believe this." Sam said to himself.

"Hey." Sam turned to see Sonic at his left.

"What the- Boys diamond formation." Sam and the other members of the S-team surrounded Sonic. then Sonic disappeared. "Well it looks like I ran right through him- What, hey!" Sam got surprised when he saw Sonic on the top of his car. "Hey, what do you think you're doing what if kids see this?"

"Kids, don't use nitro race cars to chase hedgehogs." Sonic said, breaking the fourth wall.

"He, he." Sonic and Sam turned to see Sena laughing at Sonic's joke.

"What's this kid doing here!" Sam screamed seeing Sena keeping up with his car.

"Hey, I'm not a kid I'm 15." Sena said to Sam's 'kid' remark.

"Hey you're pretty fast… for a human." "

You're fast too for a hedgehog."

"Will you get off of my car!" Sam yelled, interrupting the talk with the speeders. So Sonic jumped of Sam's car and landed next to Sena.

"So, what's your name?" Sena asked.

"It's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. What's yours?"

"It's Sena, Sena Kobayakawa."

"All right if you two like speed then watch this." Sam said, pressing the nitro button and was moving at 720 MPH! "Let's those two catch up now." **BOOM! **Sam turn to see Sonic holding Sena's hand moving while covered in a blue glow. "That guy's moving faster than the speed of sound!" Sam was amazed by what he saw but was snapped out of it.

"Sam your running out of road."

"What?" Then Sam saw the rest of the highway was under construction and pressed the parachute button, slowing him down.

But Sonic and Sena were still running. "WHOA, I never ran this fast how do you do it?"

"Simple, you've just got to follow the wind."

'Follow the wind?' Sena was thinking about what sonic said until he saw what was ahead. "Sonic were running out of road!"

"Don't worry." Sena wondered what Sonic meant when they flew of the highway.

"WHOA!" Sena screamed as they went through a wind farm leaving a gust of wind which charged up station square. "WOW!"

"That's incredible." Sonic and Sena were amazed when they flew over the city but they were starting to lose speed.

Sonic and Sena's flight stopped when they were over a mansion with a pool. Sena thought they were going to have soft landing, but Sonic on the other hand tried to run out of the way. "AHHH!" Sonic screamed as he tried to run away while in the sky. "Bye." Was what Sonic said as he and Sena fell into the pool Sonic was okay ,Sena on the other hand landed head first knocking him out.

Inside the mansion a boy saw the splash and went outside to see Sena floating in the pool. He jumped in and saw Sonic trying to get out of the pool so he saved them.

"Hello, my name is Chris Thorndyke. What's yours?" Chris asked.

"It's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

"I'm Sena Kobayakawa."

"Did that hedgehog just talk?"

"Well I've always knew how to talk."

"How's about you two stay at my place for the night?"

"Okay." The two said.

Little did they know something evil was about to rear its ugly head.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter of Eye shield X get ready for some more high speed action with Sonic, Sena, and the on the next chapter of Eye shield X.


End file.
